


Not A Wolf In Sight.

by Why_do_you_want_to_know



Series: Summer's Banned Together Bingo [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Banned Together Bingo, But None Of The Main Characters Die, Case Fic, Castiel Has His Wings Back, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Concussions, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Death, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Mentions of Death, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Threats of being eaten, Vulnerable Dean Winchester, because he deserves them, cannablism, cannibles, no beta we die like death, they miss each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: Written for the Banned Together Bingo 2020, for the square Cannibalism.*~*Everything they had seen, all the evidence, all the facts, all the news articles, had pushed them in the same direction. It was werewolves, they’d been certain, so they had packed up their silver, grabbed their duffles, and headed off. Cas was in Heaven, some kind of important angel business, so Sam and Dean headed off alone, figuring that a hunt as easy as this didn’t need angelic assistance.It wasn’t werewolves.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Summer's Banned Together Bingo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768180
Kudos: 63
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Not A Wolf In Sight.

Everything they had seen, all the evidence, all the facts, all the news articles, had pushed them in the same direction. It was werewolves, they’d been certain, so they had packed up their silver, grabbed their duffles, and headed off. Cas was in Heaven, some kind of important angel business, so Sam and Dean headed off alone, figuring that a hunt as easy as this didn’t need angelic assistance.

It wasn’t werewolves.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They had arrived in the sleepy town of Popika at three in the morning. Neither of them had ever heard of it before finding the hunt, but it’s population was only three thousand and from the looks of things, this was the first weird thing to ever happen there, so they really weren’t that surprised that they didn’t know about it. The streets were empty, which Dean was surprised to see, but not overly so. It was a small town, it was possible everyone being home at three in the morning was normal.

It was also possible that it really wasn’t normal and something bad was happening here.

Either way, Sam and Dean needed to find somewhere to stay, and then first thing tomorrow they could start interviews and try and track down the werewolves before they could do any more harm.

They didn’t manage to find a motel, the small town obviously didn’t get enough vistiters to have one, but they did have a small B&B which had a spare room for them to book. It had two small beds which were a little too short for Dean - never mind for Sam - but it was somewhere to stay, it was cheap, and they weren’t planning to stay around for very long anyway, so it would do.

The second their heads hit the pillows, they were asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An obnoxiously loud noise woke Dean the next morning, and it took him a good thirty seconds before he figured out the noise was Sam loudly talking on the phone. Dean was about to throw a pillow at him and tell him to shut up, he’d been driving all night and he needed more sleep if they wanted to work this case, when something Sam said registered in his foggy brain.

“Nah Cas, it’s fine, just werewolves, we have it covered. Yeah, you go back to the bunker, try to get some rest.”

Instantly Dean was awake, sitting up in bed so fast his head spun and held his hand out for the phone. Cas had been in Heaven for the last week, and Dean missed his boyfriend.

“Yeah, Dean’’s awake now, I think he wants to talk to you,” Sam chuckled and if Dean hadn’t literally just woken up, he would have smacked Sam for being such an ass. “Yeah, see you later man.” Sam said before  _ finally  _ taking the phone away from his ear and passing it to his brother, a knowing smirk on his face.

Dean flipped him off, grabbing the phone and putting it against his ear, “Hey Cas,” he said happily, his voice cracking slightly from disuse.

“Hello Dean,” Cas replied, an audible smile on his face as well, “How are you doing? I’ve missed you this last week.”   
  
“I’ve missed you too babe, but I’ve been good, looking forward to finishing this case so we can come back to you.”   
  
“I could just fly to you, you know?”   
  
“No Cas, it’s fine, this will take us two days tops and you need to rest, just because you can fly doesn’t mean your wings will be okay with you flying constantly.” Cas had his wings back, his grace mixed with some soul power Dean had donated had fixed them up enough to fly again, but they were still not perfect and they were all worried Cas would hurt himself trying to fly everywhere.

Cas sighed, but didn’t argue, obviously knowing where Dean was coming from, “Okay then,” he said, “make sure to call if you need anything, I look forward to seeing you again, I should probably leave you to your case now.”

It was Dean who sighed loudly this time. “Yeah, I guess so. I’ll talk to you later, see you soon.”

Sam laughed at Dean’s annoyed expression when he handed the phone back. He already missed Cas and he hated how- how  _ needy  _ he was when it came to the angel, but that was just how it was. He needed his angel, and no matter how much shit he got for it from his various friends, he knew that they were all glad for him. Glad that he had found someone he felt he could be vulnerable with.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean grumbled, “Come on, we have a case to complete.”

“Someone just wants to get back to the bunker,” Sam teased him, but dutifully turned his computer on, tossing Dean some of the breakfast he had bought, before he started doing some research, looking into the victims and any previous weird occurrences in the area.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They spent hours interviewing people, figuring out that everyone who disappeared had been people passing through, mainly drifters with nowhere to go and no one who would notice if they never reappeared. Dean and Sam had only even found the case because of Sam’s algorithm and a mistake on the werewolves part when they took someone but not their wife who arrived in town later that day. She had been unable to talk to the police, so she had turned to the internet.

They couldn’t figure out who the werewolves were though. Everyone they interviewed managed to hold the silver pen with no problem, but they also all seemed suspicious to the brothers’ hunter instincts.

Something was off, but they couldn’t figure out what.

They wondered if it could be a pack with human connections, but that didn’t make much sense in the long run, why a pack would ally with what counted as vermin to them didn’t make sense, nor why the villagers would help them in return, when there was no way they would be getting anything out of it.

It didn’t make sense.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Fuck,” Dean swore loudly as he was thrown onto the concrete floor of the basement, the smell of death and meat heavy in the air. His head was spinning, but he was still conscious enough to see the angry faces of the townspeople and not a wolf in sight.

There were no werewolves.

It was humans the whole time.

His vision going blurry, clinging to consciousness with the tips of his fingers,Dean turned to look for Sam. They had both been trapped, and as long as they were together they would know neither of them were being killed.

Dean let out a sigh of relief when he saw his brother, looking slightly better for wear on the floor next to him.

“Monsters I get,” Dean muttered, trying not to choke on the stench of death, “humans are crazy.”

“How did we manage this?” Sam asked back, his voice a fair bit steadier than Dean’a. “We go on a werewolf hunt, and somehow it turns out to be cannibals?”

“Only us,” Dean agreed with a tired groan, his head starting to ache even more than before. “This is the worst. I might just,” his eyes slipped closed, exhaustion starting to overtake him, “just- just sleep a bit.”   
  
“No Dean,” Sam said loudly, “You have to stay awake.”

“It’ll be fine,” Dean murmured, “I’ll be fine in a minute.” He could hear footsteps starting to descend the stairs, but he could barely even keep his eyes open. Sam was muttering something next to him, but he was too out of it to even try to open his eyes.

A bright light filled the room, blinding Dean and making his headache worse. He recognised the light… now if only he could remember where from.

He could hear yelling from the stairs, the villagers - the cannibals - and Dean couldn’t figure out why they were yelling. He was the one they wanted to eat, shouldn’t he be the one yelling?

“Dean?” a quiet voice asked carefully, a hand gently gripping his left bicep, “Dean, you still awake?”

Dean gave a low groan in response, just when some fingers pressed firmly against his forehead. Everything was pins and needles for a moment, but when it cleared it took all his other aches and pains away with it.

“Cas,” he breathed, a smile spreading across his face.

“Hello Dean,” Cas replied, pulling Dean in for a tight hug, “please don’t get that close to being eaten ever again. If Sam hadn’t prayed to me, or had I not been able to fly, I would have lost you.”

“I promise,” Dean said with a happy sigh, “I will do all in my power to never get that close to a cannibal ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> I hope you enjoyed!!!  
> Comments and kudos make my day!!!  
> Have an amazing week!!!


End file.
